Distractions
by Demigodkid1999
Summary: You were on a private lake owned by your best friend, Arthur, and all you planned to do was to be a lazy bum. Well, Alfred's gonna change that with a taste of adventure!


As the summer breeze flew through your (color) hair, it was nice and quiet.

**Too quiet.**

"Watch out (Name!)

Looking towards the sound of the voice, you scrambled away just in time before a volleyball hit you in the head.

You shouted, "Watch where you hit that thing!"

"I said, 'Watch out!', didn't I," Alfred yelled back.

You rolled your eyes at the annoying American as he went back to his game with the others. "Geez, that guy..."

Alfred Jones was that one person whom most people called, "The Typical American." He had sandy blond hair with sky blue eyes that were covered by glasses. By the words of your fellow female classmates, he was hot, which you didn't deny that much.

Most of the time, he wore a bomber jacket that had the number 50 on the back of it. Alfred was also the captain of the football team, and his catchphrase was: "**I'm the HERO!"**

He was also the cousin of Arthur Kirkland, the student president of (the school you attend). They never got along with each other, except when they did a project together on World War 2, which surprisingly got them an A+.

Why you were at a private lake with the sports jock and tea lover was not a big mystery since you were Arthur's best friend for the past year, but he never told you that his cousin was the annoying American that he despised so much. That little piece of information was the thing that shocked you the most.

Closing your eyes for a few seconds to relax once more, you felt a shiver up your spine. It felt like you were being watched by someone. Opening up your (e/c) eyes, you saw the same volley ball that nearly smacked you in the head by the same person who hit it in the first place.

"(Name), what are you doing here by yourself? You should come hang out with us! You can't just sit there the whole day," Alfred whined.

You blinked at him, "Al, can't I spend my day any way I want?"

Taking your hand and dragging you off, you decided that answer was no.

* * *

"Alfred Fucking Jones, how the hell did you drag me into this?!"

"HA HA HA! Don't worry (Name)! If you get hurt, I'm gonna save you like the hero I am!"

You mentally face palmed at his reply, and stared down from the giant tree. Somehow, Alfred Jones had dragged you to a zip line that stretched from the top of the tree to the other side of the freaking lake. You were pissed off and scared at the same time, a strange combo that fit perfectly together.

"Ready, (Name)?!"

_**"NO!"**_

"Alright, let's go!"

He jumped off, and did his hero laugh as he zoomed off. You looked down, and took a huge breath. _**"If he could do it, then I could do it too,"**_ you told yourself.

As you sped down the wire, you started to scream from the top of your lungs, **"WHY DID I DO THIS?! I'M GONNA DIE!" **

Alfred looked back at you to see you screaming like a little girl. He laughed loudly as you began to spin around.

"You'll get used to it, (Name)!"

"**Goddammit Alfred**! When I get off this thing, I'm gonna **kill** you!"

"Ha ha ha! Silly (Name)! You can't kill the hero!"

When you finally reached the end of the wire rope, you tried moving forward more, but you were stuck. Alfred ran up to you, grabbing your foot. "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry, (Name). After all, I did say I was your hero!"

You couldn't help, but smile at his childish gesture.

"Thanks Al."

Reaching the ground, you began to unhook yourself, but Alfred beat you to it. As he tried unbuckling your safety gear that was around your waist, you noticed that he had a small blush on his face. You believed it was just your imagination. Finally out of the constricting belt, he dragged you over to the kayaks.

Pulling a life vest over your head, Alfred ran over to the red, white, and blue kayak, screaming, "Race you to the end of the lake!"

With that said, he paddled himself to the other side of the lake while you struggled pushing your (fav. color) kayak. When you started to paddle across the lake, Alfred was speeding back to shore.

Unfortunately, the wind that followed him smacked you right into the freezing water.

"Oh my god, it's so freaking **cold** in here!"

"(Name)!"

Alfred quickly paddled his way over towards you, and lifted you onto his boat while paddling to shore. You were shaking from the same summer breeze from before as the two of you finally made it to shore.

"I'm really sorry, (Name). I-I didn't mean it."

You sigh, "It's fine Alfred."

"No, it's not."

"How about this? You can make it up to me by getting some ice cream," you suggested, knowing he loved the stuff as much as his hamburgers.

His eyes sparkled at the last few words, "Alright! I'll meet you back at the fire pit!" Then, he sprinted off into the forest to the sacred land of ice cream, the fridge. You had to admit that he was rather sweet when he wanted to be. Taking a look at your clothes, you cringed.

"...I really need to change..."

* * *

Finally deciding on a simple (fav. color) sun dress with matching shoes, you found him with the ice cream that was dangerously close to tipping. Handing your (fav. ice cream flavor) cone, he sat on the log as you both sat in silence. It was strangely nerve wracking since this was Alfred, the boy who never shut up.

"Hey (Name)."

You nearly jumped out of your skin from the sudden noise, and said, "Yeah?"

He was staring at the ground, not looking at you directly. It was a few seconds before he spoke up again. "I've been trying to do say something all day, but there's always been some downside to it." You kept staring at him, and once again, a small blush spread across his face.

So, it wasn't your imagination after all. You started to feel jumpy yourself, and it felt like you were hit with one of Alfred's signature fastballs.

"What I've been trying to say is... I... I love you, (Name)."

Now, it was your turn to blush. Now the fastballs were smacking right into your heart, making it impossible to hear your own voice. You murmured out with your lips attached to the melting ice cream, "I love you too, Alfred."

Suddenly pulling you into a kiss, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders. He tasted sweet, which was a no brainer since you were just eating ice cream. Breaking apart for air, you stared into his sky blue eyes and smiled meekly at him.

"You're so red right now (Name). It's cute," Alfred teased.

You could only giggle at his response as you sat on his lap.

"Hey (Name), where have you-? **ALFRED, GET YOUR HANDS OFF** (Name), **YOU DAMNED BURGER EATING WANKER!"**

"Iggy, calm down! I was just-"

**"DON'T CALL ME IGGY!"**

You just watched your boyfriend and best friend run around like a bunch of idiots for a few hours until the sun set in the distant sky, and spent the next day scolding them both about not putting on sun screen.

* * *

**Demi: I've been trying and failing at uploading this damn file onto Devianart, and I'mTHISCLOSE to losing my cool! If anyone knows how to upload stuff like this onto that site, please tell me nicely, and not like I'm an idiot. Or else, I'm whipping out my 2P! self. :D**

**UPDATE: I actually went zip lining and kayaking on Thursday, and somewhere around one o'clock it started to rain. I still went outside. The highlight for me was zip lining. I was screaming from the top of the tree to the bottom. :3**


End file.
